


Perhaps in Another Lifetime

by craftingkitten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkitten/pseuds/craftingkitten
Summary: It's funny how life works sometimes.





	

“It’s beautiful from up here isn’t it? The city. _Your_ city. _Your_ nation.”

“It might be partially mine because of who I have been for the past 15 years, but you know where I would always call my home.” A small sigh escapes her lips “It’s funny how life works sometimes. Back then, my stomach would churn every time I heard the name of this nation. Now the people here call me their mother.”

They both keep their gazes glued on the city below them, glistening in gold as the sinking sun bathes it with its magnificent rays.

A small, slightly amused smile forms on his lips “I guess it goes the same for me. The man who had spent a good portion of his life chasing after me became my firebending sifu and also my best friend!”

There is a slight pause to their conversation, before she answers “20 years ago, I swore I would never forgive him for playing with my trust back in that crystal cave. I hated him. Never once would I imagine that I would be his friend, let alone to imagine that I would _happily_ marry this person!” She chuckles lightly at the last few words spilling from her lips.

He lifts his shoulders and crosses his arms across his chest “Again, same goes for me! I never thought that one of my best friends would become the mother of my children!”

Mother earth whistles, delivering a soft breeze that calms the heat that is the trademark of the nation. For a moment they are silent, their gazes travelling across the city, following some children whose faces are adorned with big smiles, then towards houses laced with orange rooftops that scatter nicely across the area. She wipes the silence that feels a little bit uncomfortable at this point.

“Do you remember Aunt Wu?”

His dreamy gray orbs widen slightly. Of course he remembers. But before he can answer, she continues. 

"She said that I would marry a powerful bender. Later on, I saw how you redirected the lava away from the Makapu village single-handedly.” He turns his head to study her and spots the admiring look that is decorating her eyes, but she doesn’t turn to answer his questioning gaze.

“At that moment, I thought it was you who she saw in my future.” His gaze is now glued on her as she spills more words “The times we spent together trying to save the world while keeping our lives safe made it seem more convincing for me. For the longest time, I thought that I’d be with you.”

There is something in her voice that he cannot quite grasp. He chooses to remain silent.

“That was until I offered my help to find his mother, until I saw how he single-handedly defeated many rebels we encountered along the way, until how he would instinctively stand in front of me to protect me even when he knew that I can take care of myself, until I realize how warm he really is.”

This time, he is sure that he hears affection in her voice; the kind of affection that he hears only when she talks about him.

It had hurt him so much, the day he had to say that they should go on their separate ways, not only because he had to travel so much they would rarely see each other, but also because he no longer had her heart. It had hurt him so much to throw away the betrothal necklace he’d carved for her and with it, his dream of being with the one person he thought was his destiny was buried. It had hurt him more that he could not come to despise her because he knew that no one can choose who they fall for.

He finally speaks “Perhaps in another lifetime.” His gaze returns to the breathtaking view before them.

Her eyes widen slightly, not expecting to hear what has just escaped his lips. She turns her head to face him, and with a slight smile, she too says “Perhaps in another life time.”

The light footsteps coming from behind them make them turn around, and their eyes are greeted by a pair of orbs in the colour of molten lava. The warm and soft smile that he is wearing chases away the horrendous past that hides beneath the large scar stretching from his left eye to his ear. He quickly makes his way to stand next to the petite, dark-skinned figure clad in the same colour as the regal attire wrapping his tall figure.

From the opposite side of the man who has just entered the scene, a pair of gray eyes observes him and the lady next to him, and he sees the look that is reserved only for this man radiating from her eyes. The same gaze she has been casting since 15 years ago. A warm smile lights up his face, and he thinks to himself " _I’m glad that it was him that you chose.”_

 

xxx


End file.
